An Anthro's Tale
by CrimsonSleipnir
Summary: A girl wakes up to find herself the lab rat of a crazy pokemon professor. Now she's on the run with her pokemon pal. When will she be able to rest? Chapter 5 is up! If you read it, review it!
1. Awakening

With a hiss of the released pressure the once water filled container opened to reveal a human girl to the twisted professor's eyes. Her head as well as the rest of her body hung as if she were lifeless, her long chocolate locks covered her face. The professor gave a wordless command to two men, standing near-by, to retrieve the girl, which they did ad placed her clad body onto a table then covered her with a sheet.

The professor observed vital signs and other such things to see if his experiment had been a true success and so far, it seemed as though it had. The girl stirred and moaned with awakening and the professor stepped back. Observing her from afar.

Her eyelids lifted and showed a spectrum of colors momentarily before reverting to their natural color, a stunning emerald green. It was clear that she was dazed and confused but she sat up slowly, curious as a fox, keeping the sheet around her. She met with the professors eyes.

"Where am I?" she inquired most innocently.

"You my dear girl are a guest in my home and it would do you well to listen to me. Listen closely and carefully." His voice was soft and calm with a hint of aggression behind it. "You are the first to survive an experiment of mine. I have fused you with DNA from various pokemon, including but not limited to Ditto, Absol, Pidgeot and Ninetails. You, if everything has gone as planned, are now able to become these pokemon at will either partially or completely. You can control the elements of these pokemon and their abilities. However, you will be controlled and limited, by me. You will do as I say. I created you, I can also destroy you, understand?"

The girl nodded quietly. Her eyes did not reveal her thoughts her body did not reveal any signs of tension. She was calm about this. Then again things had not yet hit her. The professor smiled at her lack of action and quiet agreement. She was perfect. She was his puppet to control. His weapon against the world.

"Take her to her room if you would please. I have some further work to do."

The men who had removed her from the chamber moved up to the young girl who followed them without a fuss. Still quiet and thoughtful. Her room was of decent size, but with no windows, contained a full bed, bookshelf filled with many pokemon books, a dresser already containing casual clothes and a mirror, a closet with dressier clothing and a desk.

After the men left the girl went though her dresser and pulled out a pair of jeans as well as a red spaghetti strap top. She folded the sheet, placed it onto of the dresser then gazed at her reflection in the mirror. She simply stared at her own reflection for the longest time before her memories began to return to her. As they did she moved to the desk, where she found pen and a notebook.

_My name is Sandy. I'm 17 years old and living with Professor Joslen. I originally came here to be his assistant in breeding a new type of pokemon, an internship for I was learning to become a pokemon breeder myself. After that all I remember is pain and darkness. What happened?_

Sandy looked at her writing, it was neat and loopy. She looked for a calendar within her room, then noticed one on the back of her door. It was simple, plain, much like everything else in the room. One day was already written in; it read "Day of Awakening." The date was June 27th, after some more though she noticed the year and was astonished, she had been part of the professor's experiment for five years, yet she didn't look a day older. Turning back to the notebook she dated it accordingly and added,

_I've been in a dormant state, as part of Joslen's experiment, for five years. I think I am the 'new pokemon' he was trying to breed._

She closed the notebook and tucked it away in the desk then turned back to her mirror. Was she really a human Ditto? Could she really become various pokemon at will? Or part of them? How would she go about it though? She turned to the books on the shelf and sure enough she found one on Ditto's. Flipping though pages she found the chapter on Ditto transformations and read aloud to herself.

"'Studied for years, the top professors of the world have found but one explanation for how ditto's control their transformations. 'Ditto's transform with focus and imagery. They envision that of which they wish to become and then focus on molding their jelly-like bodies to that of which it sees.'-Professor Oak.'" Sandy sighed and continued thinking aloud to herself as professor Joslen observed her from his office.

Once more Sandy stood before the large mirror. She was not a Ditto. She had bones and muscles, not a jelly-like body. "This will never work…" she sighed then shrugged. "What the heck." She decided to give it a shot. The professor had listed within the few examples, a Ninetails. She envisioned the pokemon clearly. Its soft cream colored fur, its nine fluffy trailed and sleek body structure, its perky but small ears and dark shining eyes. Then she focused on transforming herself into this beautiful and stunning creature.

There was a sickening sound of shifting and cracking bones, Sandy yelped and the observing professor jumped out of his seat. She fell to her knees, he ran for her room. _The pain!_ Her mind screamed. _No she can't fail now!_ He growled.

_Make it stop!_

_Make it though!_

_It hurts!_

_It will not fail now!_

The professor, with shaky hands opened the girls door only to find himself face to face with the perfection that was a beautiful Ninetails. Her eyes, though slightly pained were amazed as well. The fur was perfect. Each tail was accounted for. The small ears twitched and the professor laughed in his delight.

"You did it! It works! Oh! My girl you're a brave and powerful soul!"

Sandy blinked and looked at her new form. All nine tails plumed behind her, her small ears had slightly dark tips to them, her eyes gleamed. With a small foxy smile, sandy turned to the professor. There was another crack, this transformation faster and less painful, sandy stood before him once more. Joslen frowned.

"Complete the transformation." He demanded and Sandy blinked. The mirror answered her silent question as to what he meant. She still had the ears of the fox and a single tail remained. Turning back to him, she nodded and attempted to fix the problem, but failed.

"I cannot." She said quietly.

"What?"

"I cannot fix the deformity."

"Yes you can! You're not trying hard enough!"

"No sir, I cannot."

"Listen to me girl!" the professor growled and advanced on her. "You will not tell me now that there was some fault in this experiment. You can and you will fix this. NOW!"

Sandy flinched at his anger and shook her head. The professor answered her movement with a harsh backhand to her face which knocked her to the ground. He cried out and didn't move once she hit the floor, simply looked up at the man, still fuming. If this is how she was going to be treated, she would not stay here. The though ran across her mind of what he said earlier. She had the same abilities of the pokemon… but what attack of Ninetail's could help here? _Smokescreen!_ She smirked and felt the ashy air build in her throat.

"What are you smiling about girl?"

"I'm leaving." Her statement released the dark air that clouded the man's vision, surprisingly she could see fine. She rushed to the desk, grabbed the notebook and pen then fled, not only from the professor and the room but from the building as well.


	2. A Friend and A Fire

Sandy ran as far and as fast as she could, finally seeking refuge in the forest about a quarter mile away from the professor's lab. Leaning against a tree, she gasped for air, her lungs burning. Something moved in the bushes near by and her fox-like ears twitched. As the sound neared, flame began to build defensively in her throat when a Linoone peaked his head from between the hedges. Sandy smiled, relaxed.

"Oh, you scared me." She laughed, swallowing the flames. "Though I'm sure I scared you too huh?" The pokemon nodded and advanced curiously, ducking slickly though her pockets for anything to take, only finding the pen she'd taken from the professor's room. "Sorry. I don't have anything for you."

Linoone tilted his head curiously, twitched its nose and seemingly, to Sandy's eyes, shrugged. By now the Anthro pokemon had caught her breath and knew she had to move on. Once again she turned to the pokemon who was playing with the shiny pen.

"Do you know where the nearest town is? Could you show me? Please?"

Linoone blinked, nodded and took off, Sandy followed, only having to walk at a swift pace to keep up.

* * *

"I DON'T CARE!" The professor roared, throwing a book across the room. "I want her found and brought back here within the week or I'll have all your heads! Get out there and FIND HER!" He slammed his fist and all of his subordinates scattered from the room, each accompanied by either a Swellow or a Pidgey to search for the girl.

* * *

Sandy and Linoone reached the forests outside of the city just as the sun began to set. During the long walk there, she jogged her memory for something, anything other than what she remembered but nothing more came to her. Not her last name, where she was from, nothing at all. Sighing she knelt and pet the Linoone. "Thank you."

From her pocket, Sandy gave the pen to the pokemon guide. "It's all I have to give you in thanks." Another pat and Sandy started for the city, taking only a few steps before pausing. She couldn't walk into the city looking like this, half human half Pokemon. So, with another crack, faster and even less painful, Sandy the anthro became Sandy the Ninetails once more.

Linoone gave a small sound of surprise, even dropped the pen at the sudden crack and change of what stood before his eyes. He circled the other slowly and curiously, sniffing even poking, he realized that this Ninetails was the very same girl he had led to this spot. Sandy didn't seem to notice and walked on, Linoone followed curiously leaving the pen behind just as Sandy had left the notebook.

The trees thinned as Sandy got closer to the city, but when her paws finally touched concrete instead of the cool grounds of the forest; her eyes caught a terrible sight. A home was on fire and from the sounds of things, someone was still inside. Without hesitation, she took off on swift pads, Linoone still followed.

One reaching the home that now lit the night sky, she saw a mother, curled on the ground, her husband at her side. Cautiously she approached them. Both of the parents caught sight of the pokemon pair, tensed and kept a careful eye on them. To show that they meant no harm, Sandy nuzzled the mother who, in reply, sobbed. "My little girl is in there." Wasting no time, Sandy bounded past fire fighters and their water pokemon into the house while Linoone stayed and attempted to comfort the people.

"M-m-mommy!" the shrill cry of a young girl rang in Sandy's ears as well as the crash that followed the terrified call, her heart raced. She didn't notice that the heat was not bothering her skin, nor was the smoke choking her. As quickly as she could, the Ninetails made her way to the second floor where she spotted the girl, curled in the corner of a back room, surrounded by flames. Bounding though the flames without so much as a second though Sandy landed before the frightened girl who whimpered at the sudden appearance of this large pokemon.

With a quick nudge, Sandy eased the girl onto her back where the child coughed and clung to her fur. There was another crash of a falling ceiling beam that caused Sandy to jump in fright. The entrance and only exit was now blocked. Looking around in slight panic the dark eyes of the Ninetails searched for a window or another and found nothing. Ears twitching, Sandy tensed and covered the girl with her nine, soft tails, just as the floor beneath her paws collapsed.

Landing with a thump, both the girl and the Ninetails yelped. The girl in fear, Sandy in pain. She had caught a floor board along her front right shoulder and now had a very deep wound. Ignoring the pain the best she could Sandy made way for the exit straight ahead. One long leap out the door and Sandy had the girl out of harms way.

Finding herself surrounded by fire personnel, police and the parents of the girl, Sandy revealed from the safety of her tails the daughter of the worried parents. Shortly after the Ninetails collapsed, the last thing she heard was a female voice calling for help, now, for Sandy.

"Someone get her to the pokemon center!"


	3. Thanks to a Theif

Sandy awoke with a splitting headache. Her face, covered by a muzzle-like contraption that supplied her lungs with clear air, her body rested atop a soft bed, her arm and shoulder were heavily bandaged. Blinking a few times to clear her vision, she realized she was in a Pokemon center, she also noticed that she was being watched.

Slowly the Ninetails lifts her head and glances around, her eyes, tired and dark are met with her own. A mirror. But she still had that feeling that she was being watched. Or was it just paranoia? Letting out a small whimper, she laid her head back down just as nurse Joy entered.

"Well it seems our hero has finally woken up. How are you feeling?" the nurse asked in a very kind voice as she checked vital signs and changed the wrapping on the Ninetails' wounds. Sandy did not respond, she didn't really know how to. "Do you have an owner? Ninetails are rarely seen in these parts." To this Sandy shook her head. "Well I'm going to keep you here a bit longer just to be safe. You have visitors too, I'll send them in.

Lifting her head again, she watched the door curiously for her visitors, slightly scared that the professor had found her. After a few moments the doors opened again and Linoone came in followed closely by the girl she had saved the previous night and her parents. First she looked to the Linoone in surprise. It was the first time she noticed that the small pokemon had followed her into town. Then she turned her eyes on the people.

"Thank you, for saving my daughter." The mother said and father nodded, clearly in agreement. Sandy simply nodded back, giving a weak Ninetails smile before setting her head back down on her front paws.

She felt something on her tail and jumped slightly. "Mommy, see! It's so soft! It kept me safe when we fell!" the child laughed tugging slightly. Linoone made its way up onto Sandy's back and curled up, seeming to agree with the girl that her fur was soft.

The visit was short and they left shortly after thanking Sandy again and again, Linoone remained on her back, once they left. The nurse re-entered, not seeming to mind the other pokemon's company. They both slept on and off recovering before the Nurse returned.

"Well, you should be fine now." She removed the bandage from her wound; it was no longer painful or bleeding. "You're free to go." Officer Jenny entered the room.

"So is this our wonderful pokemon?" she said with a smile, nurse Joy nodded as Ninetails hopped off the bed, Linoone still comfortably on her back. "And who's this? A sidekick? Well if it's not the oddest pair I have ever seen." She laughed. "I know that the owners of the home last night have already been here to thank you, but I want to thank you as well." There was a short pause and Sandy tilted her head curiously. "Thank you for what you did last night."

Again, Ninetails nodded and smiled softly. As Jenny turned to leave, Sandy followed her, limping slightly. Outside the Pokemon Center, the pokemon and her Linoone companion found themselves in the center of a large city. Tall buildings surrounded them on all sides as well as people. Sandy nudged Linoone into awareness with one of her many tails then nodded towards a boy with a baseball cap. As if reading her mind, Linoone hopped from her back and swiftly moved to swipe the hat as Sandy hid in an alleyway between two of the buildings, just out of sight.

As she waited for Linoone's return, Sandy became human once more. At least, as human as she could become. Linoone returned with not only the hat but the wallet of the boy as well. "Linoone! I just wanted the hat!" she hissed and giggled. She fitted the hat over her ears and wrapped her tail around her stomach, slightly slanted like an odd sort of fashion sash. Linoone took perch on her shoulder.

"Are you gonna stay with me now?" She asked, walking out into the streets once more with a smile. Linoone nodded. "Alright then, well since you snagged this as well we might as well get something to eat." She peaked into the wallet and found enough money to do just that.

"Okay, so where do you want to go? Anything in particular?" she laughed and wandered the streets of the city aimlessly. She didn't know the area so this was the best she could do.

* * *

"It seems our experiment is in Northwood." Said the professor coolly over the phone to another. "She saved a girl from a burning house. How… noble. Get there and find here." He was quiet as the contact talked. "I know it's her because, how often do you see a Ninetails in these parts?... Exactly. Now get on it!" he snapped then hung up the phone. Skimming the paper again he stared at the image of the collapsed Ninetails. "You will not escape. I'll have you back."

* * *

Sandy giggled as Linoone snagged a wad of money from yet another person's pocket as she hid in another alley. She counted up their collected money and was pleased with the fair about of cash they had to spend. She moved into the shopping area. First stop was a general store; she picked up an assortment of snacks for herself and Linoone. Who knew, after they left this city, when they would reach the next? From there she moved into a Super Store. 

There she met many kind people, many who commented on her "sash" and how much they liked it. She picked up a book bag, fairly large, to hold all the things she needed, as well as a pack of pens, a new notebook as well as a few other things she might need somewhere along the way to her unknown destination.

Moving on from there she went clothe shopping picking up many changes and styled of clothing, as well as a few different hats, skirts and baggy pants that would easily hide parts of her that were not exactly human.

The day had been long, it seemed ages already since she had left the professors. Checking into an area hotel for the night she took time to sort things in her bag before settling into bed with Linoone at her feet.


	4. Double Trouble

Sandy woke up the next morning with a very large yawn and even larger smile. Linoone moved slightly, now near her head but did not wake; she snuck off to the shower. After turning on the shower, she stripped down, allowing the water to warm up before slipping behind the curtain and under the warm cascade.

For a moment, Sandy just stood there, letting the water run over her skin. Eventually though, she washed her hair, body, ears and tail with the soap provided by the hotel. It felt odd, washing her fox-like ears and tail as well as brushing them out afterwards along with her hair, but she knew she'd get used to it with time. Leaving the lavatory with a towel wrapped around her torso, she switched on the radio for some background noise or possibly music.

"Professor Joslen; you say that this Ninetails is rabid?" the radio broadcaster asked, concern in his voice. The name caught Sandy's ear, so she listened carefully as she dressed.

"No, not rabid. She is… Well to be honest I don't know what she is. I was trying to figure that out when she escaped from my lab due to some lax security." The professor answered calmly, sounding slightly annoyed but concerned as well.

"Please, tell us and our listeners what is wrong with this Pokemon and how we can help return her to you safe and sound."

"She has something similar to a human's Bi-Polar disorder. One moment she is kind the next she could be very fierce. As for capturing this pokemon and returning her to my care, she has a large scar down most of her right front leg for easy identification. She had it when I found the poor dear."

The broadcast continued on to also say that his assistant had gone missing around the same time, identifiable by her bright green eyes and tendency to wear pokemon ears and tails. Sandy growled. Talking to herself as she finished dressing, and Linoone who had finally awakened.

"So, now it seems he's gonna have everyone looking for me. Joy. He cannot find a Ninetails with that scar if she does not exist… Time to try a new form I suppose. The question is however, what form to choose."

Sandy puttered about, cleaning the room and gathering her things, thinking hard of another form she could take. She didn't like heights (She realized that when she looked out of her room window down at the city.) and there was no water paths out of the city that she knew of.

"Linoone!" she whined somewhat playfully sitting next to him on the bed. "What should I do?" The pokemon was quiet, tilting his head and thinking. He responded by going though her bag, he pulled out a book she had bought for reading. Sandy had forgotten about it. "You're a genius!" She cried happily scooping both Linoone and the book into her arms. He squirmed away and took a seat on her shoulder. She flipped though the pages to the table of contents.

"Pokemon that Fly… Pokemon that Swim… Pokemon that can spit water… spit fire…blah blah blah, run! Ah here it is. Pokemon that can run. Page 142." Turning pages wildly, she came to the desired chapter and skimmed though the listed pokemon. Dodrio was out, she didn't need three heads. She didn't dare chance Rapidash, last thing she wanted was a horn sticking out of her forehead. She continued to browse until coming across the one she would choose.

"Houndoom. Perfect. Maybe not the fastest of the fast… but it will be just as easy to hide the tails and ears should they stay."

Once more she packed her things, that Linoone had pulled out to get to the book, together and did one last check of the room. "Linoone, you ready?" He nodded and the two left the room, heading on to wherever their feet took them.

* * *

"Joslen, do you really think going public with this was wise? What if the girl heard it?"

"Come now Stead, the girl has no money, no place to stay and is on the run in the middle of an area she doesn't even remember. What are the chances of her hearing the broadcast? The sooner she is back here, the better."

Sighing, Professor Stead sipped his coffee. The young professor ran a hand though his longish blonde locks afterward then sighed. "Maybe I'm being paranoid but-"

"That's just it. You're being paranoid. Relax, we will get her back."

Stead nodded and looked aside before looking back at Professor Joslen and nodding again, more firmly and confident this time.

"I'm going for a walk." He stood and left adding. "To relax."

* * *

Sandy and Linoone reached the edge of the city near noon; both had food in hand and thought filled eyes. Sandy had kept her eyes and ears hidden under the hat; her tail was safely hidden under her long denim skirt. As they advanced into the trees, her skirt began to snag on roots and stumps.

"Okay Linoone. It's time to change our transportation method."

Linoone got off of her shoulder and sat on a nearby stump. Sandy removed her bag and then became the pokemon she had previously chosen. The transformation was quick and almost painless. They were getting easier each time. Out of curiosity she twitches her ears, whipped her tail and released a chilling howl into the daytime air. Satisfied, she secured on her bag with a little help from her friend. Running side by side they were off once more easily navigating though the thick trees.

* * *

"No! Get away from me!" the boy yelled swinging a large stick wildly. "Get away!" the Scyther continued to advance on the boy and his fallen pokemon. In desperation he threw the stick, hitting the advancing pokemon square in the face. With a cry that was more shocked than pained, the Scyther turned and disappeared back into the trees from which it had come.

"Kadabra! Are you alright?" the boy knelt by his pokemon and searched his bag for a potion. "Recover! Kadabra, can you do that? Kadabra!" The pokemon was out cold and the boy ran both of his hand though his spiked black hair.

"Scy-ther." His dark brown eyes widened and body went rigid. The Scyther had returned and he was defenseless.

"Scy-Scy." The boys head snapped up to see not one but two advancing Scythers. A small squeak of fear passed his lips and he fell aside, making a feeble attempt to crawl away from them. But he had no where to go. The Scythers stood ahead of him and behind him, a cliff. He was trapped.


	5. Discovery

The phone rang and Professor Joslen picked it up immediately. "Yeah?" his answer was short, slightly impatient.

"Your 'Assistant' has been seen around the city a few times. Or at least a girl matching her description. She's traveling with a Linoone of irregular color. Last person who saw her said she was heading back out into the woods not too long ago."

"Good. Get in there after her and keep an eye out for that Linoone. Any pokemon with that companion is to be captured."

"Yes sir."

The line went dead and Professor Joslen smirked. "My victory is at hand."

* * *

"There! Get that Houndoom!" A strong male voice commanded, spotting Sandy and Linoone. She jumped as did Linoone, and then she began to run. The men followed quickly on foot and their bird pokemon were closing the distance between them and her. She pushed herself harder, working her muscles to carry her faster. It felt like she was fleeing from the facility all over again.

Linoone kept looking back at the birds as they got closer, then he was struck with an idea. Sandy kept running and did not notice Linoone climb down her spine, face the birds and unleash a sand attack, not only slowing the birds but successfully stalling long enough for Sandy to make her getaway. She continued to run until if felt as though her lungs were going to burst, only then did she stop and collapse to the ground.

She smiled and nodded in thanks to Linoone who nodded back and remained alert. They were able to rest for only a few moments before Linoone urged her to get up and go again. He obviously heard something she did not. So she pulled herself up and started off again, not running full out, but fast enough to keep distance between the two of them and Joslen's hunting men.

* * *

"Damnit. We lost her. Send the birds out again see if they spot her." The commander gave orders and called Joslen once more to report. He was not at all happy that the girl had gotten away but did acknowledge the fact that they were closer. "The rest of you set up camp up there in the clearing. Unless one of the birds come back with a positive sighting we're not going anywhere." None of the men seemed to object.

* * *

Sandy took a chance by glancing behind her. Seeing nothing, she slowed to a trot. Linoone tugged her ear and she turned her head to see what he was trying to show her. Off to her left there were two Scyther's advancing slowly on something. Curiously, she advanced, keeping quiet. A boy, about her age, a badly beaten Kadabra… and a cliff stood just out of the Scyther's reach.

"Giot!" Both Sandy and Linoone jumped again. It was on of the birds, a Pidgeot had spotted them. Its call rang like an alarm. The flapping of more wings came to her ears as well as quickly advancing feet. Time seemed to freeze. _I can't just leave him… but if I help him I could get caught and I won't go back there… _She looked behind her, then too the left and growled. Linoone clung to her and then she charged.

* * *

The boy was back as far as he could go with out falling off the cliff; the Scythers were hardly ten feet away. He returned Kadabra to its ball. At the very least, Kadabra was safe. The next few seconds happened so fast that if he had blinked he would have missed it all.

One Scyther was harshly knocked into the other, tangled and surprised they both fell. He, in fear, curled into a fetal position as the large demonic dog continued its charge towards him, picked him up by his belt and dived off the cliff to the rapid waters below.

* * *

Untangling from one another, the Scythers looked around for their pray, finding nothing. Sore, angry and a little bewildered, they turned around to head home only to find themselves face to face with half a dozen bird pokemon and twice as many humans. Each side exchanged glances with the other before the Scythers flew away and the hunters were left with a dead end. The commander moved to the cliff, looked down and felt dizzy.

"There is no way she would survive that fall…" He commanded the birds to search the skies and commanded his men to set up camp once more. This time they would wait for dawn.

* * *

Coughing and hacking, Sandy dragged the boy onto shore, became as human as possible (keeping the Houndoom ears and tail) and performed CPR. He hacked and coughed up some water then rolled over groaning. Linoone slipped to Sandy's side and shook the water from his fur, only to puff out. Sandy giggled.

"Get the towels from my bag… no wait those are probably soaked too. Nevermind. But grab me the first aid kit please Linoone." Diving into her bag, Linoone retrieved the kit as well as some food. "Thank you. Yes eat up," He offered her some; again she smiled and shook her head. "No. I'll eat later."

Sandy shifted the boy to his back and a pokeball fell from his pocket. Linoone pounced it to keep it from falling into the water then proceeded to kick it about for his own amusement. Sandy made sure the boy was okay and fixed up a few of his wounds. Only once she completed that task did she even think about eating.

Searching her bag, half of the food she had bought for herself was now soggy and no good, she tossed it aside and glanced at the river. "Linooooone." She called sweetly. "Do me a huge favor?" Linoone perked up and nodded. "Catch me a few fish from the water?" Again he nodded and bounded excitedly to the waters edge.

As Sandy collected sticks to start the fire, she found the pokeball and sighed. After a moment of consideration she released the boy's companion. Kadabra stood weakly for a moment, looking at her with misty eyes, before falling to the ground. She quickly moved to revive him, using some things from her bag to do so. Before long, Kadabra was at Linoone's side catching fish and the boy was stirring again.

He opened his eyes slowly and his mind began to register the sound of running water. The sky was pink with the coming night; somewhere off to his right he could feel the warmth of a fire and hear the slight crackling of burning wood. The scent of fried fish began to flow up his nostrils and he sat up.

"Good to see you're finally up."

He blinked and looked over to see a pretty girl sitting by the fire cooking the fish alongside a dark Linoone and his Kadabra.

"Kadabra! You're ok!" the boy scrambled over, ignoring his sore and protesting muscles to hug his psychic friend. "Thank you! I can't thank you…" the boys words stopped as he caught sight of Sandy's ears and tail. It was very clear, by the movement of them both that they were not fake in any way.

"Who… What are you?"


End file.
